A Curse From the Sea
by Soul-of-Noitavarped
Summary: A young girl is cursed, due to her family's ignorance and is forced to live with the god of the sea, only to find herself on a new adventure aboard a ghostly ship. Love is found, challenged, and consequences are harsh. T for future looooooove :3


**Note: **A story of a young girls curse, and a family's ever lasting pain, a forced love, and a brand new adventure.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat - DO NOT, own Pirates of the Caribbean, that would be Disney's thing. This is simply a fanfiction.

**Oh yeah:** Flamers are bad, Noitavarped has buckets for people on fire :3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Years before the Brethren Court was ever called to order...

_Walking along the shore, her long wavy brown hair flowing behind her, Yvette hummed softly to herself. She'd known nothing more than the confines of her fathers house for years, and finally she was on her own, by the sea, a place she'd often dreamed of going..._

_-Ten Years Before-_

_In her years of solitude, her father's contractors were colourful, always wanting him to make them a sword, or purchase a map from him. And one of those men, looked more threatening than the sea in the midst of Poseidon's rage._

"_A sword... an extravagant one... with jewels and a hilt that looks like that of the ocean floor..."_

_That is what the man had requested of her father. But when he failed to produce such a marvelous piece of cutlery, the anger rose from within the man. Seeing Yvette in a corner, he walked over to her and gazed into her eyes, seeming to calm, as though she'd just tamed the sea..._

"_Your foolishness will haunt you old man... Your daughter...will be mine..." He growled to the blacksmith, before looking to the little girl. "How old are you my dear?" His voice was suddenly calming and serene._

"_Twelve, sir." Her little melodic voice replied gently._

"_In seven years..." This man began, "I will return." He stood tall and looked back to the old man, his voice harsh again. "And she will be mine." With that, the man adorned his hat and left their small shop front house._

_-Seven Years Later-_

_Yvette stood, looking at her father who was turned from her._

"_Leave now my daughter, before he comes... I couldn't bare to watch you be torn from me." Her father's voice shakily rang through the cold and empty store. "Go now..."_

"_I will father... I will return one day..."_

_-Three Years Later-_

_Somehow, she'd escaped the wrath of the brutish man who'd once threatened to keep him for herself. And she'd come to live happily on another island, far from her old home. The home in which she lived was quaint, though not her own, but a store owner, Argus's, extra room. Living there, she never complained, she worked and ate and never seemed to really say much, until one night._

"_Girl! Watch the store while we go to the harbor!" Argus roared from the front of the store-house._

"_Watch the store, watch the house, watch my child..." Yvette grumbled, walking into the front of the store, only to catch the door closing. "Oh I'll watch your bloody store... Ol' bluggard." She grumbled and sat on a small stool behind the counter._

_Not but a few minutes later, a tall man walked in, and for some reason she thought of the man from her younger years._

"_Miss, I need to purchase a map. One of the entire Caribbean..." He said, his voice so smooth, just as that of the wing atop the water. "I'll pay whatever the price..."_

_Nodding, she went into what looked like a small storage closet and dug through a few scrolls, her hands fumbling lightly in her tired state. "Sir, we don't have one... I could make one, as I've seen it all... But it would take a week..." Her melody rang through the air gently and the man nodded._

"_I will leave you the money, and one stipulation to a new contract. I will return every day to see your progress." He said gently, placing a bag of silvers on the counter before handing another small bag directly to her. "The fourth night, I would like for you to accompany me down to the shore, if only for a little while."_

_Looking from the bag in her hand, back to the man, she finally noticed his features, and admittedly, he was a very handsome man. His hair was rather long, and a bit bushy, but not enough to look ragged. His eyes were as green as the seaweed in the reefs and his skin was smooth, as though weathered by the winds. At once, she felt her heart jump a little and nodded. "I will oblige, and, if I'm not too bold to add, happily."_

"_You are not. I look forward to our excursion." He said, tipping his rather worn hat gently and turning, leaving the store, and leaving Yvette to hurriedly count and place the silvers from the counter top._

_When the owner returned, she waited not for him to dismiss her, but quickly made her way back to her room. Placing a piece of large parchment on the table she grabbed quill and dipped it, beginning her work on the extraordinary map, taking careful time to get everything right._

_As he promised, the next day the man arrived around the same time, asking for the map-girl, to which Argus would yell for Yvette calling her girl and then growling at her for having company to his house._

"_Sir, I'm making a map for the gentleman... I'm sorry, but he wishes to check upon it daily to see my progress..." Yvette said quietly, not looking Argus in the eyes. Doing that only ended badly every time..._

"_Fine... But he's not to be here long." Argus retorted before shuffling off into the main part of the house._

"_I'm sorry if I cause trouble for you..." Voice smooth and calming, the man strode closer to the counter and leaned gently upon it. Hair pulled back in a ponytail this time, he looked up at Yvette from under the brim of his hat._

"_Sir, it's - " She began, but he cut her short._

"_Call me my proper name. Darius, not 'Sir'." His voice showed his slight annoyance, but Yvette only brushed it off and looked back at him, not making eye contact._

"_Darius... then. It is... quite rude to adorn a hat, in an establishment... More so in front of a lady." Her voice gave away her cautious thoughts and careful intentions._

"_Right you are. Forgive a rusty seaman for his ignorance..." Darius said before removing his hat and looking back to her. "May I see the map?" He questioned, gazing into her eyes, making it fell to her like her very soul were set ablaze._

"_Right away Si – Darius..." She said, her melodic voice rather soft, as she bustled deep into her room and pulling out a carefully rolled piece of parchment. Walking back to Darius, she laid the parchment upon the counter and unrolled it slowly and before them, was a fourth of the Caribbean, perfectly drawn._

"_This is amazing... I've never seen someone carry out this much this fast..." Darius sighed gently, his eyes gazing slowly over the map. "I gave you too little in payment for such beautiful work..."_

"_If I may be so bold, Darius, your payment was much more than needed with my map..." Yvette muttered and looked away swiftly, her hands now held in front of her, fingers laced._

"_That is too bold... Why do you sell yourself so short. Your talent is amazing." He replied, looking over the map again, only to have his eyes glance up and meet with hers, noticing for the first time their gentle green glow. "Your eyes are -"_

"_Sir, it's time you take your leave." Argus's voice came like a knife through the thick air, his form now standing over the petite Yvette's. "I need be shutting my store down for the night."_

"_I understand." Darius said, looking back at Yvette, for what felt like forever, and turned, replacing his hat and leaving quickly._

"_If you're going to have company and act so fondly of them, you can leave. I said not long and I meant it girl!" Argus spat, glowering over the small figure and growling menacingly. "The next time he comes by, have the map ready, show him, and send the blaggard off!" He added, before rather harshly locking the door. While returning to the main house, he took a moment to stop and glare at her, his eyes burning. He spat at her feet before demanding that she go back to her room, scolding her for being so bold in his house that he had so generously offered to her._

_Grumbling, Yvette sat down on her bed and sighed, leaving the scroll of parchment on the table for the night. _

_Continuing her work daily, and showing Darius daily, became habit. Even after she had finished the map, he still returned frequently, courting her as any gentleman would. Ever reminding Yvette of the sea, and her passion for it. After four years, their lives were entangled, their hopes and dreams became one, and a band was placed on Yvette's finger._

_After this, Darius and Yvette began their life together in a rather nice home, atop a hill on the island where they had met. She had started a store of her own, and he traveled every now and then, trading rare items to the elite. One trip in particular caused Darius to be gone for more than two months, Yvette was left on her own to tend the house and the store, but also tend to another new obligation..._

"_Yvette! I'm home!" Darius called, walking into their house and looking around. "Yvette?" He called again, looking around for his love._

"_Darius; I'm in the kitchen..." She called back, her hands busy with preparing a meal. Her hair had grown longer, almost reaching her hips, but nothing else had seemed to change, or so much as Darius could tell. When Yvette turned around, she saw her love standing before her, his eyes gazing into hers._

_Walking over to her, he pulled her into a warm embrace, kissing her cheek many times, smiling wide all the while. "I shouldn't have been gone so long. If I would've ever known, I wouldn't have left in the first place..." He sighed and gently ran a hand over Yvette's side, to her stomach._

"_I thought it would make a nice surprise for you dear... I hope it's not one that will be a burden." Her voice was soft and calm, more than his ever had been._

"_A child is not a burden for me, nor for you, my love. I will do my best, to make sure things go right, for you, and the child..." Darius whispered softly in Yvette's ear, causing her to smile and wrap her arms around him. "A child, is a most wonderful blessing... I love you." He added in a gentle tone._

"_I love you too, dear Darius..." She said gently, watching her husband's face with gentle eyes, but before they could enjoy their moment any long, a loud bang was heard at the door. _

_Darius attended to the guest and when Yvette saw whom had knocked, she fumbled with a plate. Before her, stood the same man from all the years before, looking as though time had not scathed him. She knew what was coming and could only pray for her unborn child._

"_You escaped me once before... this time, you will be unfortunate as your father was..." The voice grew in volume, outrage clear. "In seventeen years..." And all the while, he was pulling out a long sword, the hilt decorated with jewels and looking as thought it had been part of the ocean. "I will return." He declared almost poisonously as he pointed the sword in the direction of Yvette's stomach._

"_Take your leave." Darius said strongly, watching the man before him sheath his sword and turn, looking at Darius with hardened eyes and taking slow strides out the door, which Darius threw shut immediately. Yvette explained everything before Darius as he sat, gazing into the fire across the room, feeling as though his dreams were the coal beneath the red-orange light..._


End file.
